


Another Welcome Home

by CastielEvans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Smut, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans smut, extremely nsfw, imagine, smut af, stay safe kiddos, unprotected sex, water is not lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chris have been in a relationship for a while. But still, this surprises you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Welcome Home

Chris has been filming for a while but when you come home you see his car in the driveway. You rush inside, usually when he shows up unannounced, he is in the bed, but he’s not there. you shout,  
“Chris?” no response, the back sliding door is open so you go outside, and again you proclaim,  
“Chris?”  
“Hey baby” you hear his seductive voice from the hot tub, turn around and there he is, entirely naked and already rock-hard.  
“The hot tub eeh?” You wink and begin to undress as you continue, “I see they shaved you again. And you’ve been working out more? I can’t wait to see it” You say as you smile and start getting in.  
“I know how much you like my chest hair baby but they really wanted a…”  
He shuts up as you quickly straddle him and kiss him with more passion than he had anticipated. His cock lifts up pressing on your crotch. He lifts you up with an arousing level of ease, and situated himself to you. You know his favorite is when you move your body forward and back rather than up and down, so you do. Before he’s even got it in all the way, The hot water is a new but sexy type of lubrication for him to glide easily but firmly into you.  
You thrust quickly as he arches his back and throws his head back in intense pleasure. You feel his Member throb so you know he’s about to come. His arms shoot out of the water and wrap around your back, His strong hands pull you down to his chest, pressed firmly against every inch of his body. One hand rubbing down to your crack, the other under your left arm, squeezing you to him, an embrace of making love more than just sex. One last hard thrust from his hips, lifts you from the water and causes you both to come simultaneously.  
as you start to speak, he grabs your head and pulls you down to his lips, his wet face pulls itself to yours as his tongue explores new parts of your anticipating mouth. Your tongues working together, moving in rhythm to create a dance of love and pleasure. You lift your head from him and he says,  
“I’m in love with you baby.”  
You don’t have a chance to respond as he pulls you back down to his mouth, you feel his softening dick come out of you and he both of you lye there in each others arms, before you say,  
“lets go get something to eat. Maybe afterwards we can come home and you can have me for dessert.” You pull his arm as he gets out of the hot tub behind you. He’s getting dressed as fast as he can because he’s excited for dinner as well as what is to come that night.


End file.
